Develop improved methods of determining primary amino acid sequences suitable for use in sequencing normal and tumor cell surface antigens. Initial sequencing studies shall be carried out with B2 microglobulin. Other model proteins may also be employed. Procedures shall be suitable for use in determination of sequence in proteins available only in radioactive tracer amounts. The methods to be used and developed shall be considered suitable for application in the future to sequencing of tumor-associated antigens.